Zombie killers of Remnant
by JustAnotherDeathclaw
Summary: Richtofen, Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo. Our favorite four zombie killing badasses. But what happens, when they come to remnant for a while? of course, on accident. Atleast, thats what Richtofen thinks.


"This better not be another one of your insane plans Richtofen." Dempsey said as he followed the German through the rows of seats, shooting an occasional Runner coming from behind.

"Do not worry, my American friend. This plan will be FOOLPROOF! There is no doubt that nothing will go wrong. Now SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!" Dempsey sighed at the German. He knew something most likely would go wrong. "Now, where are the others?" Richtofen said as he walked onto the teleporter.

Nikolai ran in, mowing down multiple zombies coming in his direction with ease, before the deathmachine he was currently holding disappeared from his hands and was replaced by his shotgun. "Aww, and just as it was getting fun." Richtofen sighed at him.

"Where were you, you drunken idiot?"

"Just getting more vodka." The Russian said as he took a quick chug of his current bottle. Richtofen let out a yell of annoyance.

"Where's the jap?" Dempsey said as Nikolai shrugged and put his bottle down. Richtofen let out a grunt and spoke.

"We can leave without him. I'm not wasting anymore time." Nikolai ran up onto the teleporter and Takeo came running around the corner and stepping in. He sheathed his sword and looked at the others. "Wunderbar, the entire gang is here." Richtofen said with a slight sarcastic tone as he activated the teleporter. They were quickly teleported away just as a horde of zombies converged on their position.

"great timing..." Dempsey said as he regained his balance, examining the forest they were in.

"this...Does not look like where we were trying to go! SCHEISSE!" Richtofen said as he started yelling in annoyance. Dempsey sighed, knowing something like this would happen from the beginning. He looked around at the forest he was in.

"So where exactly are we?" Dempsey said as he looked up at the moon, which was shattered in pieces. 'Fucking hell.' He thought to himself as Richtofen also looked up at the moon.

"I do not know. Perhaps we can search and find out. There is no doubt that Samantha probably has something to do with this." He got out his x2 Raygun and reloaded. "We still have our weapons. I suppose this is good. We must go, see where we are."

"I do have my weapon! And my vodka!" Nikolai let out a laugh as he got out his shotgun and took a swig of his vodka.

"You drunken idiot." Takeo said as he pulled out mustang and sally. Dempsey pulled out his Wunderwaffe DG-3.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go kick some zombie ass!" Dempsey said as reloaded his weapon.

"For once, i agree with the american. Let's go!" Nikolai said as he took another swig of his vodka, and started walking off. Richtofen let out another yell of annoyance.

"Fine, we shall go now!" He started running off after Nikolai, followed by Dempsey and Takeo.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

It was a late night, and Ruby was trying to get to sleep after that initiation. Everyone else was already asleep, but she couldn't help but get the feeling something was off. The initiation had gone fine, the past couple of days were normal, but tonight...Tonight was different. She couldn't help feeling as if someone was watching her. No, not someone...Something. It felt as if something was stalking her, as predator stalks prey. It wasn't pleasant, and she just wanted that feeling to go away. After about thirty minutes of sitting there, not wanting to sleep, she started dozing off. She fell asleep.

She looked around. She was dreaming. She was in a house, a house she had never seen before. She looked around at the hallway she was in. She started walking down to the open door. She looked in to see a little girl with a teddy bear playing with some toys, with her back turned to the door. She was wearing pajamas. Ruby was about to leave when the girl spoke.

"Come in. Don't be afraid." Despite what the girl said, Ruby couldn't help but feel fear in that moment. She decided to do as the girl had said however, and walked in. She quickly looked around to the door as it slowly creaked closed and locked itself. "Don't worry about that. You shall be able to leave soon enough." Ruby reluctantly turned back around and walked over to the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I am Samantha. Would you like to play with me Ruby?"

"How did you-"

"Do not worry about how I knew your name, this is your dream, is it not?" Ruby relaxed realizing once again it was just a dream. She decided to sit next to the girl.

"Now Ruby, would you like to play with me?" Ruby hesitated before answering, still not entirely sure about this.

"Sure."

"Wonderful." Samantha held out one of her toys in her hand. "I have things i want to talk to you about." Ruby took the toy and examined it. It was an armored suit of some sort, looking completely bronze colored, and had a skull in the helmet where the head was. She looked around and examined the room. there was a chalk outline of a gun on the wall, multiple toys of soldiers, a bus with barricades on the windows, and alot of other things. She had multiple bottles around the room, all with names on them she had never heard of.

"what do you want to talk about?" She asked, looking back at Samantha.

"there are many things. But lets start off with the simple questions."

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

Richtofen walked on through the still dark forest before stopping. Dempsey accidentaly walked into him.

"Hey german, the hell are you-"

"Shush! There is something ahead of us..." Dempsey immediately shut up as Nikolai slowly took a swig from his bottle. They all looked ahead to see a black colored creature, with a skull looking mask on its head, and skeletal, bone like spikes on its body. It was tall and skinny, and looked over at the group with red, beady, eyes before roaring at them and charging. Richtofen quickly let out a yell as he fired multiple shots at the creature with his raygun, killing it in about 14 shots.

"Even among these new creatures, MY POWER SHALL BE A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" Richtofen said as he held up his raygun and stepped on top of the black creature. He fired a few shots in the air before reloading again. Dempsey sighed as Nikolai let out a hearty laugh and fired a couple shots in the air as well, taking a swig of his vodka. Takeo grunted annoyed, before shaking his head and walking up to the creature. Richtofen looked down at the creature and stepped off.

"What is it?" Takeo asked, poking the creatures head with his sword.

"I do not know. Perhaps i could study this creature...it seems interesting..." Richtofen said as the creature started dissipating into a black smoke. He crouched next to it and used his knife to start cutting a chunk of meat from its body. he took it and put it in one of his bags before getting up.

"Now, shall we get going again?" He asked as Takeo backed off and Dempsey spoke.

"Lead the way german."

"Wunderbar! Now lets go." Richtofen said them started walking off. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo followed closely behind. They walked through the forest encountering multiple of the creatures, in varying sizes amd forms, before day started to break.

The events that would unfold in the next twenty four hours, would definitely leave the famous group of four in a situatiin somewhat different than what their used to. and it's gonna be a fun ride.

 ** _LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK_**

 **SO!** thats the first chapter. ( _i will be writing a zombie apocalypse story as well, much differing from call of duty._ )

anyway, i hope you all enjoy this first chapter. And of course that you enjoy the rest of the story further on.

Anyway,

JustAnotherDeathclaw,

out.


End file.
